NCIS: Saving Country - Chapter one
by Holly70sgirl
Summary: A young Agent Gibbs has a unusual assignment just before Christmas. First FanFiction story. Gibbs, Tony, Mike. No warnings, good for all.


**NCIS - Saving Country - Chapter One**

* * *

 _ **I wrote this quite a while ago, when the character Tony, Michael Weatherly, was still on the show. I always loved the father/son type relationship that Gibbs and Tony had in the early life of NCIS and really missed it when it went another not quite sure what direction. So I guess that is why I wrote this, which is my very first posting of a story on FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Agent Gibbs walked into a long hallway of the cold military school lobby. It was Christmas holiday so most of the school had been closed down for the young attendants of the school to spend time with their families.

As he walked down the long corridor Agent Gibbs thought how he had fought to not be here. He to had a family, wife and little girl he would so much rather be with at Christmas time. But here he was coerced into keeping his bosses word on, . . . saving country?

Well if picking up a high end military officers sons forgotten luggage was saving country, then so be it. Who was he to judge.

The NCIS team, well him and his boss Mike, were finishing up on a case miles from home when Mike got the call. He knew pretty much from the expression on his bosses face that he wasn't going to be getting any closer to home for the holidays, well at least not tonight.

"Hey Probie", 'Mike yelled his way, "need a favor, got this hot shot lieutenant whose kid goes to that fancy military school down the way. His, quote on quote, "Limo Guy", forgot his kids luggage when he picked him up, and the kids having a fit, got to have his stuff."

"Yeah, well what does that . . ., Gibbs unsuccessfully started.

"Sec Nav thought it would be NICE if we, seeing we are so close, drive by and pick it up. And, . . seeing I am still going to be stuck here for a while, thought you could swing over to do so. Mike stated without looking his way.

"Boss I really wanted to head home as soon as possible to be with Shannon and Kelly with the holidays and everything. You do know I am going to be sent out on special ops soon. Want to spend as much time with them as possible."

"Hey kid, I understand, but sometimes working for the glorious NCIS means kissing ass, and your turns up. Besides, it will only take a short trip there, then deliver the kids precious luggage to the airport, and you'll be on your way. They are short staff, the placed practically closed down during the holidays, so we will really be doing a great favor, . . . You know saving country and all", Mike said with a smirk on his face.

"Right, . . . And there is no way I can get out of this." Gibbs trying one last time.

"Nope, not when it comes from that high up."

So that is why Agent Gibbs was trying to find the main office in the darkened facility on this cold wintery night. The woman at the main lobby desk said end of hall turn left, third door to the right. The hallway was not lite well and as he turned to the right he could clearly see the glow of the office he was looking for. Entering he was greeted by a secretary who told him the officer in charge would be with him shortly, that he was detained at the moment.

As he and the secretary sat there, they could hear the shouts coming from the close door of the office. As the shouts became louder Agent Gibbs could hear the words,"Do I make myself clear cadet!"

Just as Agent Gibbs thought it would escalate more he heard a muffle, "Yes Sir, Sorry Sir!"

The door finally opening, Gibbs was not sure what he expected to see, but definitely not a young boy in full military dress looking no older then eight years, his eyes barely holding back the tears that threaten to overflow down his very flushed cheeks. His little lips trembling trying to keep the sobs at bay.

"Mrs. Thatcher, could you please escort Cadet Dinozzo to his unit, and make sure you lock the door behind him when you leave. I do not have time for any more of his, shenanigans this evening."

"Yes sir," she politely said and with the the young boy with head held down walk out the door.

With that the officer seeing Gibbs rising from his chair put out his hand in welcome.

"Agent Gibbs I presume" shaking Gibbs hand forcefully.

"At your service" Gibbs said.

"Sorry for that little altercation, but sometimes that boy, . . . well let's just say the fresh ones need a bit more discipline. But enough with my problems, I can not tell you what a help you have been to me and my staff for picking up young Skyler's luggage. Well actually a God send, quite an embarrassing situation. So if you could follow me, at that moment the phone ran and with no secretary in place the officer picked up the call, "Sorry, just one moment Agent Gibbs"

The conversation was longer then expected and before he finished his secretary had returned. Holding his hand to the phone he said, "Sharon, could you please take Agent Gibbs to Cadet Skyler's unit so he can retrieve his luggage." Shaking the young agents hand he thanked him once again and Gibbs was out the door following the secretary down another dark hallway.

Finally at the destination, the woman unlock a door to reveal a large room with quite a few beds, one of the many dorm rooms on the campus. "Let me turn some lights on for you sir, the lady said apologetically, during the holidays we don't keep many lights on, all the boys, well most of the boys having gone home to be with their families.

"Cadet Skyler's bunk is Ab4, last bunk to the left. His locker has been open, so please feel free to take what his father has requested. Now if you could excuse me, I have a long drive home and my family, . .

"Oh, no, . . . No problem, go, I am sure I can find everything fine.

"Thank you sir" and with that she was gone.

Gibbs slowly walked down to the bed that Mrs. Thatcher had pointed out. He started to pull the luggage and items the Lieutenant requested for his son from the locker when he thought he heard something. Slowly moving to the source of the noise Gibbs found himself in a large dorm bathroom attached to the room. Following the noise he found himself approaching the same boy that had been reprimanded by the officer in charge. The young boy was crouched between a wall and latrine his head buried into his hands, his slender shoulders moving to the rhythm of his sobs.

"Everything ok?" Gibbs said softly so not to startled the the boy.

But the boy jumped quickly up, startled into full salute, "Sir, No, Sir, . . S Sorry Sir!""

"At ease" Gibbs said as compassionately as he could, "My names Gibbs, Agent Gibbs!" He said offering his hand.

"Yes Sir, Anthony Dinozzo, but you can call me Tony," the young boy said shaking his offered hand.

"Well you can call me Gibbs, and stop calling me sir, I'm not your sergeant, and I work for a living."

"Sorry Sir, . . . I mean, . . . I'm sorry." His chin still trembling trying to keep in the stuttering sobs.

"You staying here for the holidays?" Gibbs questioned.

"M My Dad, . . h He was suppose to, . . . But, . . I don't know what, . . But, . . Well he's spending the holidays in E England." He barely stuttered out. "So so, . . I'm going to be staying here."

"You the only kid here?"

"In M My Unit, y yes, . . . I don't know about the the other units. I I w was going to check it out but I knocked a v vase over, it was so dark in the hallway, a and the officer in charge thought I was being unruly, but I I pro promise I wasn't I was j just lonely."

"I guess, . . Gibbs stated not realizing out loud.

"Please don't tell the officer I cried, I I . . .

"Hey, . . It's ok, just between me and you, . . Ok?"

"O Okay, . . . I'm s sorry, I really really miss my mom, but I'm a g good soldier, . . . At least I try to be."

"Well, . . I can certainly see that, . . . I would be very proud to have you on me team."

"R Really?, . . . Are you in the military."

"Nope, . . . Use to be, . . Marines, . . . But now I work for NCIS."

"Really, . . . Like FBI?"

Gibbs let a snort of laughter, "Well yeah, kind of."

"Tony, is your mom with your dad in England?"

"No, . . . S she died last year, she she was real sick, . . .

"I'm sorry kid, . . That would be really hard to handle for any soldier, even a marine"

"Rea Really," still trying to stay his sobbing.

"Really, se per fi kid"

That brought on the first smirk of a smile he had seen on the distraught kids face.

"So, think the Officer in Charge would let you break out of this joint for some pizza or something.", Gibbs surprisingly found himself asking the kid.

"I don't think so, .. . . He was really really mad at me, . . . Wait did you say pizza, I've never had pizza before, I always wanted to try it but, . . . Well I don't think he would . . .

"Well, how about I talk to him, . . . Maybe a marine could pre-sway him, . . . What do you think."

"O Okay, . . I I , you would do that for me?", The kid questioned as he wiped his noise with his sleeve.

"Well yeah, we have to sick together, us soldiers you know, . . . I got your six kid."

Another big smile rolled off the young boys face and Gibbs thought to himself that with a smile like that this kid could conquer the world. But the young cadet did not know this, he was just reacting to kind words, something he evidently had not been on the receiving end in a while.

"While I go have a talk with your lovely officer, why don't you get into some more comfortable clothes, you wouldn't want to get that uniform all messy with pizza and all.

"Yes Sir," Tony chirped out saluting happily while running to his place into the dorm to change.

It did not take long for Agent Gibbs to convince the Officer in Charge to allow young Anthony to go for pizza with him, his marine mannerism helping in the convincing, and soon he and Tony were in the almost empty pizza parlor eating their third piece of pizza.

"I always wondered what pizza would taste like but I could NEVER EVER imagine it tasting this good, this is soooo awesome" Tony excitedly said while grabbing another piece.

"Whoa there buddy, that's your fourth piece, maybe you should take a breath in between, what do you think?"

Gibbs trying to hide the laugh stuck in his throat from bursting out. He did not want the kid to think that he was making fun of him, but the kids animated expressions over truly enjoying the pizza was as funny as it was a catharsis to him after seeing the distraught young soldier only over an hour or so ago. How much just a few words of comfort and kindness could do to heal a young soldiers soul.

Gibbs had called Shannon and told her about the boy and his dilemma and before he could say another word she had encouraged him to do what the young Agents heart was already telling him to do, and that is why instead off speeding off to home and family he sat in the little Italian restaurant on a cold wintry night, saving country.

He did not expect less, Shannon was a part of him, the only woman he would ever love, she could aways read this hard ass marines mind, and he loved her for it. They were two off a kind, very blessed to have found each other and enjoying life's journey together. So though he would rather be on his way home, he felt at peace with his decision to take a few moments of his precious time to make a very young soldiers life a little happier. And having Shannon's blessing made it all the more a good thing to do.

"So kiddo, how long have you been in military school", Gibbs asked.

Tony's smile wavered a bit though still chewing down another piece of pizza. "Well, Dad thought that I needed to start being more of a man, . . . Well I was sad cause of mommy, I mean because of mom dying, . . . My grads were slipping, . . . It was a birthday present, . . . Got my uniform and everything," . . . Tony trying to snuffle a sob, . . . "

"How old were you Tony?", Gibbs questioned again.

"Eight, well, last year, came in right after Christmas break."

"So your only, . . . ", Gibbs stopped and restarted trying to keep his angry at bay.

"So you are nine years old?"

"Yes, Sir, . . . I mean yes Gibbs"

"Wow, . . .Gibbs said out loud again without realizing.

"When was the last time you went home kid!"

This time Tony dropped his half eaten slice of pizza. Whether the question was a problem, or he was actually starting to get his full of pizza, his demeanor changed suddenly. With head down he replied, "I haven't been home since I was enrolled sir, I mean Gibbs, . . . My dad is a really busy man, . .. So I understand, . . . Just gets hard, . . . And in a whisper Gibbs could hardly hear, . . . "sometimes".

"Well, . . . I'll have to say I can not understand why anyone would not want to spend time with you. I for myself have had a wonderful time. Not saying your dad is wrong, and I am sure he is very busy, just think he is missing out on something pretty special."

Tony raised his head at that and smirk a half smile that could light up the world. "I really really enjoyed this to, . . . Never in a million years would I expect to be having PIZZA with a NCIS MARINE tonight, . . . Wow!

Gibbs and the young boy talked for the next hour or so about just about everything the kid could think of. From cars, to sports, to movies, . . . boy did that kid know about movies, to wanting to be a cop someday. It was like the kid was making up for lost time, trying to share his little world with the only person who seem to give him a notice, in that way at least, in a very long time. Gibbs laughed inwardly with a smile on his face watching the very animated boy with the one hundred dollar smile brighten up just because somebody cared.

It was getting late and though he loved spending time with the kid, he did have a family to get home to. So with much regret he soon found himself in the car taking Tony back to the school.

As they got closer to the school Tony started to become more quiet. "

Do you spend a lot of time with your family Gibbs?" Tony said softly without looking up.

"As much time as I can, . . . My work takes me away more than I would like", Gibbs said glancing the kids way.

"Have you been away from them for more then a year?" Tony even more softly asked looking intently at feet.

Gibbs carefully approached his next statement, "No Tony, never that long. But I am sure your dad must truly be busy to not be able to see such a wonderful son as yourself for so long. IT. IS. NOT. YOU., . . . You know that right?"

"Yeah, just doesn't make it easier"

"Well, I for one would love to carry on our friendship, . . . Like I said, we soldiers have to stick together."

"Really?" Tony now looking his way shyly.

"Really, . . . How about I give you my business card, and anytime you want to talk to me, you can give me a call. Now I will be going on a special opps right after Christmas, so while I am out of country you can contact my boss, Mike, if you are having any problems, . . . With other kids maybe?"

"How did you know, . . . About the bullying thing?""

We marines have a six sense, . . . And I'll have yours if you'll let me, . . . Have your six that is. Do you know what that means?"

"That you will have my back?"

"Yep, . . . What do you think.?"

"I would think that would be the best thing ever" the kid said suddenly hugging Gibbs shocking him as well as himself.

"I'm so sorry, . . . I don't know why I did that , . ., Tony stammered embarrassed by his emotions.

"Nothing to be sorry about, . . . Your a good soldier Tony, . . . But your a kid first, . . . And kids need hugs every once and a while, . . . Hell, good soldiers need a hug once and a while to.

"Now, . . . Here is my card, like I said, you call me whenever you need me, if I am not available, just leave a message and I will call you back. If I am out of country, call Mike, this is his card, and I'll give you Duckys card to. He is a very good friend of mine, I think you two would really hit it off."

"Ducky?, . . . That's his real name"

"Nope, . . . Real name is Doctor Mallard, therefore the nick name Ducky!""

"Wow", . . .Tony said looking at the cards in his hands.

Tony, as appreciated of the extended friendship, started to get quiet once again as they pulled into the schools parking lot. They were about the only car in the lot and as the cold wind and snow blew across it, Gibbs thought what a very lonely place for a nine year old soldier to be left, especially during the holidays.

But, there would be no way to get permission on time to take Tony home with him for the holiday, as the Officer in Charge had informed him, they were not even sure were the Senior Dinozzo was currently, rarely given his where abouts during the holidays. An though he had been allowed to take Tony for pizza, the school letting him take him home for the holidays without a parents permission could be a financial nightmare, no matter how delinquent a parent was, money always talked first.

So while walking the young boy back up to his dorm room with much trepidation Gibbs placed a hand on the young mans shoulder and said, "Now look here, . . . If I said I have your six, I have your six. So you keep those numbers safe. You call me or my friends, I want to know about all the good scores you get on your test from now on, because if you really really want to become a cop, I can help you with that. But you got to keep you scores up, especially if you want to work for NCIS someday. Maybe even on my team, pretty sure I would be proud to have yah!"

"Really, . . . Tony cried though the tears now flowing down his face.

"Really, . . Kiddo!", Now taking Tony into a marine bear hug.

Tony melted into his new friends, well only friends coat, smelling strangely like sawdust and fresh air. All the while holding back his emotions suddenly let lose as he sobbed uncontrollably unto the former marines shoulder. But Gibbs didn't care, he knew the young lad needed it and he felt privilege to be a part of it.

Slowly Tony's sobs lessened and he leaned less into Gibbs marine hold. "So sorry, . . . Soldiers d don't cry, . . . I'm s-sorry"

Gibbs took a hankie out of his pocket and had the kid blow into it. "What do you mean soldiers don't cry? Soldiers have to be strong and mighty, but that does not mean they don't cry"

"Re-Really!"

"Really!" Gibbs pronounced loudly.

"So, . . . I've got to go, you've got your contact numbers, check?"

"Check!" Tony laughed out.

"And your mission assignment?"

"Check, . . Wait what?"

Gibbs rose to his feet and saluted the young boy, "Your mission assignment, Cadet Anthony Dinozzo your assignment from this day forward is to call Agent Gibbs whenever you feel lead to. Report annually on all sport games, successes and failures and school test scores. And anything else you may feel important. DO. YOU. AGREE. TO. THIS. ASSIGNMENT?"

"Yes Sir!", Tony giggled out saluting back.

"Okay then. . . . And when I get back maybe you can come out for a visit and help me build a boat."

"You have a boat?"

"Nope, . . . But always wanted one, . . . So maybe we can do it together! What do you say"

"Wow! This is like the best Christmas present I have ever had." Giving Gibbs another big hug. "Thank you!

As Gibbs turn to leave he put out his hand to Tonys, "Semperf fi kid, always will have your six."

"Semper fi Gibbs", Tony sadly said back.

"You going to be alright?"

"Yeah, Tony said softly not really wanting his new friend to leave.

"I talked to the "Officer in Charge" and he has decided that all punishment for the broken vase was unwarranted due to the fact that you were truly not being unruly, just maybe a bit clumsy. Therefore all punishment has been dropped. And, . . I have convinced him to let you into the media room, . . . I believe there is a Magnum P.I. marathon playing tonight."

"No way!" Tony gasped.

"So somebody better get ready to do so!"

Tony did not even think twice this time, he drove into Gibbs coat and clung tightly unto him.

"Your the best friend I have EVER had!"

"Love you too buddy" ruffling the kids hair as the boy clung to him.

Later that evening, as Gibbs drove home to his family, he thought about his assignment, about the joke Mike had made about saving country and all. If he had not had to go to get the high lieutenant kid's luggage, he would never of met this incredible kid, and who knows what could of happen to the young boy if Gibbs had not been there for him. He was a bright smart kid, who for goodness sake wanted to be a cop someday. So less this intervention, who knows, . . . Gibbs did not want to even go there. So maybe after all, he was, "Saving Country" though spending time with a lonely little boy who just needed hope. Because one day that little boy, that young soldier may be a big part of truly Saving Country in the future.

Tony sat in the media room all alone with pop corn prompt up on one side of him, a large coke on the other. He did not know what his new wonderful marine friend had said to him, but the Officer in Charge now could not seem to do enough for him.

"You can watch as long as you would like, your not bothering anybody, seeing no one is in here much. You have enough snacks?"

"Yes Sir, . . . Very nice Sir, . . . I am well supplied!" Almost laughing at the sudden change in the man.

"Just make sure you are in bed at 2400 hours. Don't want you too tired for breakfast at 0800 hours. Having pancakes with maple syrup. Thought I would join you seeing no one is really here. What do you think?"

"Yeah, . . . I mean Yes, Sir sounds GREAT SIR!"

Tony watched the movie going to bed at the time asked. The room was still quite and lonely, but as he climb into his bed he felt a warmth he had not felt since his mother had died. He had someone that seemed to really care about him, even had his six. What more could a lonely little soldier need or want.

* * *

 _ **I do have more chapters and will post them soon. Thanks.**_


End file.
